The Art of Not Showing
by Jezebel sil Jazz
Summary: Hiding their relationship is an art form, and poor George and Fred aren't very talented. *SLASH* *twincest*


Title: The Art of Not Showing  
  
Author: Jezebel sil Jazz  
  
Rating: R for relatively tame twincest and implied unrequited Ginny/Molly.  
  
Summary: Hiding their relationship is an art form, and poor George and Fred   
aren't very talented.  
  
Pairing: Fred/George  
  
Date completed: 01/07/02  
  
Category: Angsty type stuff by way of Sap!Fic.  
  
Disclaimer: It's not true, not one single word of it. I made it all up. JK Rowling and   
WB own these people, and I'm sure they'd love to beat me senseless if they knew   
what I was writing.  
  
Warning: Slash. Twincest. Implied unrequited Ginny/Molly (the not-squicky grrls).  
  
Notes: First attempt at Twincest--bare with me. Sorry I made FrednGeorge into   
such saps and serious blokes... it's just how the story wound up. Also, this is  
un-beta-ed.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
It's turning to an art  
Not to show the world  
~ Britney  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think it shows?" Fred murmurs against my chest, sweat pasting us together.  
  
"Does what show?" I ask, lightly brushing his red hair with my lips.  
  
"You know.. us."  
  
"I don't see how it can't."   
  
"Then they're just blind?" Fred lifts his head, looking at me.  
  
"Yup. Pity, isn't it?" I chuckle.  
  
"Most definitely." Fred kisses me, softly, on the lips, and lays back down. "It's an art,  
I think. Not showing. It's an art."  
  
~*~  
  
It's like painting.  
  
There's me, when Fred asks Angelina to the Ball. I'm painting this smile on my face.  
  
I shouldn't want to go with him, he shouldn't want to take me up in his arms and dance  
with me when we're alone in the boys bathroom.  
  
But there's a lot of things we shouldn't want to do, but do anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you _want_ them to know? To see what we do?" Fred asks, eyes watery from  
the potion we're mixing up.  
  
"Yes." I answer simply.  
  
He comes to sit beside me on the bed, and pulls my hand away from the book I'm  
reading. He kisses it, and little warm flutters go through me. "What.. what do you  
think mum would do?"  
  
"Probably send a screamer, huh?"  
  
Fred nods, and it's not the potion that's making his eyes watery anymore.  
  
"We'll never let it show." I reassure him, and wipe the tears from his eyes with my  
thumb.  
  
~*~  
  
It's like sculpting.  
  
There's Fred, when he's wrapped around me. I'm sculpting his body, twisting it in   
convulsions.  
  
Fred shouldn't want me in him, I shouldn't want to hear my name on his lips when he   
comes.  
  
But there's a lot of things we shouldn't want to do, but do anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do we have to _leave_ ?" I ask, hoping Fred will change his mind.   
  
"George, we can either have them hate us, and leave, or have them love us, and leave."   
Fred is packing our ingredients now, labeling everything carefully.  
  
"Can't we just stay.. I'll miss Ginny, mum, everyone." I whine, flopping back on the bed.  
"Well.." an unexpected grin breaks out on my face. "Maybe not Percy."  
  
"Yeah." he turns to look at me, and he holds my eyes in his "Look, not showing is an   
art.. and I'm very untalented. I can't do this hiding bit _anymore_."  
  
"But, Ginny--"  
  
"We'll write her, every fucking day. I swear i--"   
  
I grab his wrist, silencing him. "No. I'm not going to leave without her. You _know_   
she's like us. I'm not going to let her have to hide the same way we've had to."  
  
"It's not the same.." he sinks to the bed, falling into my lap "She doesn't have a sister  
she loves more than life itself."  
  
"You're right." I agree. "She's got a mum she loves more than life itself."  
  
~*~  
  
It's like writing a book.  
  
There's a whole muggle city in front of us. I'm writing a new page every time I take a step.  
  
I shouldn't want to apparate onto the top of the statue of liberty, and Fred shouldn't want   
to kiss me once we're there.  
  
But there's a lot of things we shouldn't want to do, but do anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny, are you sure?" I ask her, looking apprehensively at the muggle school looming   
ahead.  
  
"Yes, George." she rolls her eyes, and grins at me. "I want to go to muggle school. What  
else would I do? I can't get a job yet."  
  
I sigh, and lean down to kiss her on the forehead. "Just be careful. And--"  
  
She looks up at me, mirth playing in her eyes. "Tell you everything, right?"  
  
"Details, Gin! Details!" I laugh.  
  
She smiles, and goes up the steps.   
  
~*~  
  
It's like singing a song.  
  
There's this beautiful look on Fred's face when I hold his hand in public, because finally  
it's _showing_ that is an art form.  
  
I should want to stop suddenly, and buy him flowers from a street vendor, and Fred  
should want to thank me with a kiss.  
  
There's a lot of things we should want to do, and we do them.  
  
~*~  
  
End  
  
~*~ 


End file.
